Hit by Thunderbolt (A!)
"Hit by Thunderbolt" is the twenty-third episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode overall. Plot Hive in Grant Ward’s body, followed by Giyera and Hellfire, walked inside Gordon Nobili’s penthouse. A man with purple skin, horned spikes on his head and no visible irises was sitting on a chair, in front of his desk. He was sporting a formal suit and tie. -I thought you said he was the head of a Crime Family… He’s…- Hellfire looked up at Hive, who nodded. -Oh, the ancient Inhuman! You know you don’t have to look like that in front of me.- Nobili chuckled. -I am also… Different.- -I know… I know.- Hive nodded, walking to the Inhuman. -I know about your Terrigenesis. I am also aware of your powers… You can tap into the consciousness of anyone in your bloodline and they will share information with you.- Nobili nodded. -Not a big deal for some… But it means never-ending knowledge.- -I can also access to other people’s memories… Nathaniel Malick… Will Daniels… Grant Ward…- -Where are you trying to get, Alveus?- -Oh… That name… Haven’t heard it in so long… It’s actually refreshing.- The purple Inhuman looked up at Hive and into his eyes, unnerved. -You’re not like the rest… You don’t need to be manipulated. You don’t need to be controlled… And your powers will help me.- -So you actually came here to let me have a choice? It’s either joining you out of free will… Or you forcing me to do so.- -Pretty smart for the head of whats left of the once respected Nobili Crime Family.- Hive smirked. General Ross walked inside a meeting room where different morally ambiguous beings were gathered. -Hey, I get it that you are an Avenger and everything, but I should be the leader.- Deadpool pointed out. -Can I shut him up?- Elektra asked, annoyed. -I’ve already tried.- Punisher shook his head slightly. -It’s as if he had annoyed Death too.- -I wouldn’t rule that possibility out.- Satana added and Ghost Rider nodded. -Why are we here, General Ross?- Agent Venom asked, looking up at the man. -Thank you, Thompson.- Thunderbolt Ross nodded. -And thank you too, Gold, for staying silent.- -I mean, we all know how tough it is for her.- Deadpool chuckled, holding out his hand for Flash to high-five him. As Thompson was unresponsive, Wilson high-fived himself. -None of you have absolutely clean records. Murder… Theft… Sound inducing effects… I have no idea what that is.- Ross shook his head, looking at the binder on his hands. -But Captain America has an idea. To gather the most ruthless beings under the redemption spectrum and form a team that will carry out the missions the Avengers don’t.- -You mean you want us to be mercenaries.- Castle affirmed. -Not technically… Since you would be considered… Heroes.- -So people will find out about what we do?- Songbird asked, surprised. -No… Not at all!- Thaddeus Ross exclaimed. -But in the enhanced people community, you’ll be seen as heroes.- -Wouldn’t that pain a target on our backs?- Elektra looked up at the General. -I mean, no one attacks neutral people and heroes don’t randomly attack villains… But villains do attack heroes out of the blue.- -I agree with the Red Riding Hood here.- Satana nodded. -I see you’re catching up with Earthly pop culture. Kudos.- Natchios smirked at Mephisto’s daughter. -Some of you are already seen as heroes. Thompson here… He is “shipped” with Spider-Man by crazy fangirls on Tumblr. Miss Natchios has done some… Stuff on rooftops with Daredevil, and I don’t mean just aiding him in battle. Blaze, Caste and Hellstrom have helped defeat the demonic invasion last October. Gold… You are a fresh face for most people. Not everyone associates the stage name Screaming Mimi with your antics. Your actions will define who you really want to be. And well… Mr. Wilson. You’re a lost cause.- -Thank you, sir!- Deadpool exclaimed. -Now, I wanna see you go Red, pretty pleaseeeeeeee?- -So what do you say? Are you in?- After deliberating for awhile, they decided to form the team Ross was proposing. -Do we get to pick our name? I’d DEFINITELY not suggest the Green Lanterns.- -The name has been picked already… By myself.- General Ross looked at the now heroes. -Welcome to the Thunderbolts.- The Inhumans walked out of Nobili’s penthouse, ready to get on the HYDRA vehicle parked outside. Suddenly, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet appeared above them, and Director Coulson, Melinda May and Alphonso Mackenzie got off of it. -Shall we engage?- Nobili looked up and Hive closed his eyes briefly. -No Inhumans… Take them down, Nobili.- -You could use a much cooler name… Like Lineage!- Hellfire suggested, as he pulled out his fiery chain. Evidently, the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were easily outpowered. -Why didn’t you bring your enhanced assets, Director Coulson?- Red Hulk asked, as the Thunderbolts appeared behind him. -We can’t expose the Secret Warriors to Hive.- Coulson explained. -Oh, look! It’s Keanu Reeves in “The Matrix”!- Deadpool pointed at Hive, who was wearing his trenchcoat. Annoyed, Alveus looked at his Inhuman followers. -Kill the enhanced ones… Now!- Deadpool ran to Hive, holding his guns out at him. -Hey, Neo! If I shoot at you, will you dodge them?- Wade unloaded his guns at the ancient Inhuman, who took every bullet. -MAN! You were supposed to dodge them!- Ghost Rider run at Hellfire, both holding their chains out and clashing them against each other’s. Pulling James towards himself, Blaze was ready to use his Penance Stare on him. -Tell me…- Ghost Rider asked. -Have you sinned?- -STOP!- Coulson yelled, using an I.C.E.R. on Ghost Rider. -They’re mind controlled! Just kill the leader!- -COULSON!- Red Hulk yelled, letting go of Lineage. -STOP INTERFERING WITH OUR MISSION!- Elektra ran towards Giyera, holding her sais out to him. However, the telekinetic Inhuman pulled the sais out of her hand, tossing them away. The two started using their martial arts knowledge on each other, making it an even fight. -Excuse me, General Ross, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has been dealing with the Inhumans for way longer than you have!- Phil exclaimed, shooting at Hive. Seeing how Hive was unaffected by the gun shots, Songbird used a sonic scream on the ancient Inhuman. Withholding Melissa’s power, Hive projected his component parasites at her. However, Satana flew in front of the parasite stream and fired Hellfire at them, destroying them in the process. Extremely surprised and feeling how his component parasites were dying, Hive looked up at Satana. -Major Talbot of the ATCU sent this information to us!- Thunderbolt Ross replied, holding a blow from Nobili. Now that Ghost Rider was unconscious, Hellfire faced Punisher and Agent Venom. Picking up a trash can, J.T. James turned it into a bomb and tossed it at the heroes. Using their vast knowledge in explosives, the two Thunderbolts dodged them perfectly. -Guess what, General? I am Talbot’s advisor.- Director Coulson looked up at the Red Hulk. Still shocked over the fact that Satana was able to destroy part of himself, Hive ordered his Inhumans to retreat. As the four were running away from the Thunderbolts, Punisher picked up a knife and tossed it at them, hitting Lineage’s waist. Using his telekinesis, Giyera got him inside the HYDRA vehicle and they took off. -Best… Day… Ever…- Deadpool whispered to himself, looking at the Inhumans getting away. Notes * Phil Coulson's and Melinda May's sprites were made by User:Loupi in the M:AA Fanfic Wiki. * Mack's sprite was made by M:AA Fanon User:XL0rd G4M3r * Hive's and Giyera's sprites were made by User:WoodandTime. Gallery RecruitingLineage-HbT.png|"Oh, the ancient Inhuman!" SHIELDVsHivesInhumans-HbT.png|"Take them down, Nobili." TheThunderbolts-HbT.png|The Thunderbolts in action DeadpoolVsNeo-HbT.png|"MAN! You were supposed to dodge them!" HellfireVsGhostRider-HbT.png|Ghost Rider vs Hellfire Ghost_Rider_A!_24.png Ghost_Rider_A!_29.png Ghost_Rider_A!_22.png AboutToPenanceStare-HbT.png|Ghost Rider about to attack Hellfire Ghost_Rider_A!_08.png|"Tell me…" Ghost_Rider_A!_10.png|"Have you sinned?" ElektraVsGiyera-HbT.png|Elektra vs Giyera CoulsonVsHive-HbT.png|"Excuse me, General Ross, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has been dealing with the Inhumans for way longer than you have!" Songbird_A!_08.png|Songbird attacks Hive SongbirdVsHive-HbT.png|Songbird vs Hive HiveVsSongbird-HbT.png|Hive vs Songbird SatanaVsHive-HbT.png|Satana vs Hive LineageVsRedHulk-HbT.png|"Major Talbot of the ATCU sent this information to us!" HellfireExplodingTrashCan-HbT.png|Hellfire makes a trash can explode PunisherVsLineage-HbT.png|Punisher vs Lineage Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alveus (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Giyera (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Taylor James (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gordon Nobili (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wade Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melissa Gold (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lineage's Gang (Earth-1010)/Appearances